Sirius, or the snitch?
by Hermia Rosalind
Summary: Slight AU. In response to the SXJ P.O.V Challenge. (1) Lily's always like Sirius Black, he makes Potter so much less annoying. (2) Remus ad the wolf reflect on their 'mate' SJ Slash. One sided RS
1. Chapter One Lily

Drabble: Snitches and Sirius   
  
Author: mia_rosalind (Hermia Rosalind)  
  
Disclaimer: Lily's not mine. James is not mine. Sirius, surprisingly enough, is not mine either.  
  
Word Count: 173 (Erh. Oops?)  
  
A/N: This is in reply to the SxJ POV drabble challenge. In the wonderful Lily Evans' P.O.V

I've always liked Sirius Black. Strange considering he's so like Potter. Who _is_ he trying to fool? Potter, I mean. All that Malarkey about wanting to go out with me. Total and complete _Rubbish._

Cos I'm watching him now. He's got his hand in his hair, and the others' in his robe pocket-no doubt messing with that damn snitch of his-being extremely arrogant, most likely. I find it juvenile. The boy sitting across from him obviously doesn't as he just laughs and pulls Potter by the tie to kiss him square on the lips. 

A golden blur suddenly whizzes out through the bookshelves and buzzes around my ears and I scowl. I look to give him back that damn snitch of his but I find I can't, because he's got his hand up Sirius' shirt and is pulling an unresisting Black into his lap. And Sirius is smiling and nuzzling Potter's neck, causing him unbelievable pleasure by the looks of it.

And I can't help but smile because I've always liked Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter Two Remus

Story title: Sirius, or the snitch?

Chapter title: Fit together

Disclaimer: As I mentioned before Sirius and James are not mine (Terrible isn't it?) And neither are Remus and Peter.

A/N: So I did Lily's view on Sirius and James and I liked it and I had an idea for Remus so chapter 2 was born! Ta-da. Enjoy.

I know they're in love; Sirius and James, Padfoot and Prongs, Sear and Jamie, they're made for each other at every turn. I can smell love, happiness and adoration coming off them in waves. I'm happy for them. After everything Sirius has been through, and James being convinced he wants Lily Evans. I'm happy for them, best friends as close as them deserve to cross the line from friendship into something more. Unfortunately, the wolf doesn't agree. 

I've taken to avoiding Sirius around the full moon-when the wolf's at it's strongest when not in lupine form-the wolf wants to claim him so badly, and it's all I can do to not launch myself at James and tear his throat out when he dares to touch *my* destined mate so lovingly. I growl at the very prospect and Peter-who's already suspicious of me-turns to look at me oddly. The look turns to one of longing when James asks me if I'm PMSing, he's fallen in puppy love for James Peter has, but it's just that, puppy love. Nothing compared to what the wol-I feel for Sirius. He can't possibly understand.

I force myself to reply tartly but really my attention is focused souly on James' hand, and how his thumb is rubbing circles on Sirius' palm. And how Sirius leans into Potter contently, his wrist arched as he uses his free hand to draft the four foot essay he needs to do for Advanced Potions class.

And I force myself to relax into my scarlet armchair, to loosen the angry fingers that are clenched so tightly, and I remind myself that-

Sirius and James who would duel against Severus Snape, throwing trustful half-smiles at each other whenever they caught the other's eye. Sirius and James who would drape their arms around the other's waist and watch their most recent prank take effect.

Padfoot and Prongs who were a strange sight indeed. A majestic white stag and a haughty black grim playing tag under a full moon. Padfoot and Prongs who would curl up against each other and kept a watchful eye on their werewolf best friend, communicating silently when things got out of hand.

Sear and Jamie who were lounging on each other with casual intimacy, playing with each other's hair and fingers. Jamie who was nibbling on Sear's earlobe and whispering idea's for Sear's Potions essay and other things if Sirius' low chuckle and soft smile were anything to go by, into his boyfriend's ear.

I know they're in love…

***

Right. Well Fen, it's not exactly a fic-fic, but I might make it one after I do Peter's P.O.V. And s.s harry (Is that a ship, or someit or does it mean something else?) I'm glad you ike-lay my story.

Thanks for reviewing! Feel free to do it again! = )


End file.
